


Naruto Kink Drawings

by auntieann1es



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angel Wings, Animal Play, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Fanart, Feeding Kink, Femdom, Inflation, Leashes, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Multi, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Pegging, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Strength Kink, Stuffing, Watersports, Weight Lifting, kitten play, work out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieann1es/pseuds/auntieann1es
Summary: Collection of my drawings too inappropriate for Tumblr. Chapters rarely have to do with each other and each will be labeled so you can avoid seeing anything you don't want to.Requests are open! I have the right to refuse service but ask about anything you'd like to see!





	1. Deidara--Stuffing (old art)

I forgot to color him EYEBROW AHG >:O


	2. Kakuzu and Kisame--Feeding/Stuffing (old art)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this a lot better when I initially drew it but eh. I still think it looks okay.

I don't really know why Kisame's here?? he's just the character I project my kinkiness on hdjgkh

I may not have mentioned it but a lot of the pics I post will be of trans characters because I am trans and I prefer to draw characters that look like me, kinda a silly thing to say considering the diversity of naruto character designs but eh.

oh yeah also how hot is it that Kakuzu has a seam down his stomach? can you imagine the streeettch? now you don't have to :o


	3. Naruto and Sasuke--Petplay/Lingerie

Sakura: Sasuke, sit up straight! You’re making me look bad.

Hinata: Oh Sakura, nothing could ever make you look _bad._ Though I think you’d look better without th-that trench coat, right?

Naruto: *mentally gives his wife a high five for being so smooth*

Sasuke: *rolling his eyes at Naruto’s fuzzy bra*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i remembered in the process of editing these photos that they both would have been one-armed by this point in the story >:(
> 
> when i make the other parts i might change it or i might not. i wanted to give naruto a strappy leather mask too but I forgot, idk if i'll add that to this series or put it in a different unrelated post.


	4. Orochimaru--Nudity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a kink really, just wanted to draw Snek Criminal >:)

Orochimaru: Boys? Could you stop playing video games for five minutes and help me look for vial x-21-b? It’s fairly contagious, I’d hate for it to get out.

Yamato: uhhg not agAIN orochimaru

Suigetsu, standing up: i’m on it, i’m on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Yamato is friends with Taka and Log bc they bond over being Orochimaru's former test subjects and try to have a nice time while living terrible lives. hmmmm can u tell I'm a little salty


	5. Sasori-- Rope Bondage

Sasori, who doesn't feel things with the skin they don't have: **:I**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shibari is so pretty.... I'm gonna have to practice to make things make Sense tho
> 
> if you have good references please send them to me i'm working w/ stuff from google images hhgjkhj
> 
> also. if I put up polls from one of those poll websites for characters/concepts you want to see would y'all do those?


	6. Third Kazekage and Sasori--Bondage, Dominance

  
“Now bow.”

Sasori’s fingertips pricked between the Kazekage’s shoulder blades. He shifted awkwardly so his hands fit between his thighs and he folded in half, just holding himself off the ground with his legs.

Sasori leaned down over his back. They had no body heat, no breath to hear or feel, but even so he knew when their face laid beside his. “Good boy,” they whispered, sending shivers down San’s spine.

He heard wooden footsteps clacking away, spinning on their heels. San breathed heavily. He tried rolling his shoulders to relieve some of the tension from the back of his neck. He knew the rope would leave marks, and come the morning his robes would caress them painfully. The thought of Sasori’s handiwork imprinted on him… marking him as theirs, like he’s one of their puppets, it made him feel… warm. Loved.

Sasori lowered themself to crouch before the Kazekage. A finger hooked in the gag between his teeth and pulled, tugging it free in a pop of spit. They brushed the drool from the corners of his mouth. San’s breath shuddered.

“Open your mouth,” Sasori commanded. Lips separated, tongue lolled out. Sasori pushed an object—a familiar wooden dildo—into his mouth.

They didn’t know mercy, hadn’t for a long time. They pushed in until they could hear San gagging, then grabbed his ponytail, pulled his head up and then pushed it down further. More saliva flowed down over the dildo and Sasori’s fist. San felt it on his lips as he thrusted, knew they weren’t going to be happy.

The dildo left his mouth slowly. He didn’t know where it went, and didn’t worry about it. He felt one wet finger on his lower lip. “Lick it off,” they said, something like petulance in their voice.

San had to force himself not to smile. He drew long lines up and down fingers with his tongue, sucked on knuckles and made love to their palm.

When it was enough according to Sasori the hand retreated, ghosting over his hair as they moved away. Fingers pinched and tugged at the ropes on his back, then scored down his skin. San whined. Sasori took a handful of San’s ass and squeezed in warning.

San felt Sasori’s chakra threads—they had a feel, he could swear, like the air before a thunderstorm—before the soaked fabric of the gag hit his lips again. He bit down on it, and it tightened.

San felt the blunt head of the dildo at his back entrance. He shivered in anticipation.

“Well? Don’t keep me waiting. Fuck yourself, slut.”

San whimpered, then pushed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for the lovely @thatshipcat on tumblr (who is also thatshipcat on ao3- you should absolutely check out Here https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat )
> 
> i was trying to make the drool look like the lines on the sides of the puppet mouth but i either did too much or not enough? hm


	7. Itachi and Shisui-- Petplay and Watersports

Itachi: like, nya

Shisui: No Not Like That

Shisui: Touch yourself like a good kitty Itachi!

Here's your warning: Stop scrolling if you don't want to see piss stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why shisui is here. i needed another character, maybe kisame or deidara would have been better choices.
> 
> Anyway, for those who care, the poll is a tie between Suigetsu and Anko so I'll just draw both. Thanks to all those who voted! 
> 
> The character poll is closed now. Here is a new poll for content you'd like to see: http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5d654799e4b02fae1ddb6073  
if you have any other ideas please tell me i feel like i forgot a lot of things hfhjghj


	8. Suigetsu-- Blowjobs, Rope Bondage

this one's unrelated but i think it's the cutest


	9. Anko (cw smoking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some art of our queen!!
> 
> Featuring Ibiki and Mei.


	10. Kimimaro-- Sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bone Boy for It_Is_I :)
> 
> Here's where I'm gonna put the rules for requesting stuff.
> 
> 1\. I will not draw any characters who have only been kids (example: Boruto & classmates)  
2\. If there’s a character who has only ever been a teenager (ones who died, like Haku, Kimimaro, and the rest of the Sound gang for example) I will draw art pieces of them, not kinky things that makes them the object of sexual desire. I’m not catering to people who want that kind of stuff.  
3\. The exception to the rule above is Neji, who died at 17, and therefore probably didn’t look much different from how he’d look as a young adult. Kimimaro and the like probably still had growing to do, Neji had already done most of his growing, so if I post a picture of Neji that looks like his Shippuden design assume he’s 18+


	11. Kakuzu and Sasori-- intimacy i guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE YEEHAW
> 
> Some Kakusaso for akatzombie, bc this? is a top top tier couple
> 
> it's out of character and they're out of proportion so like. here's to keeping trying i guess but I'm happy to post something rn


	12. Sasori-- Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I don't have any requests at the moment, so if you've been wanting something now's the time to ask :)
> 
> I'm noodlefools on tumblr if you want to request there.


	13. Notice

Hi guys!

I'm going to be posting in this book less during this month because I will be (attempting) to take part in kinktober :D

That will be a separate book, the first chapter of which will be up tonight at the very latest. If you're doing kinktober too give me a shout and I'll check out your art/writing too.

Happy first day of Halloween!!! 


	14. Kisakaku--blood (but it's fluffy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a tiny comic abt kisame being a shark :3
> 
> the context is kind of gross but if u want to know what it is, it has 2 do with day 16 of kinktober (whenever i end up posting that)


	15. Kisame--Flower Shibari

(Possibly) long awaited Kisame!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby! :D  
Kinktober wasn't. a total flop I guess but hhjkghhfj I didn't do super well. There are some parts that I posted on Tumblr but didn't get to posting here, so if you're still following that book it will have at least a few more updates to look forward to.  
Also, to whichever of you requested the Nagato/Konan art, I'm working on that next!  
also also if any of you are boruto fans, i have a new boruto ask blog in which i try to make the story less stupid and also talk about mitsuki, suigetsu and log a lot because i love them so please send an ask if u want https://asknonverbalmitsuki.tumblr.com/ ;w;


	16. Sasodei doodles 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hskdjfghjlDFJHJ i asked for prompts on discord and somebody said sasodei and losing a limb


	17. Sasodei Doodles 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bottom sasori anyone?  
this was another thing for a discord person. lots of sasodei love on this server.

"Sasori, where's Deidara?"

"Feeling under the weather, sir. I'll make sure to pass on the information."

"Oh, well I'll have Kakuzu check him out later."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it, sir."

"You know what you have to do if you want to come, Sasori."

"Can you shut up? I'm trying to listen."

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry. Please let me come."


	18. Kakuzu-Working Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being active in like forever. This is not really nsfw but it's definitely my friend's kink! you wouldn't believe how thirsty she is for weight lifting kkz


	19. Ino--Nude (but with wings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from my wings au.. https://transhyuugacousins.tumblr.com/tagged/naruto-wings-au


	20. More Kakuzu because my brain can't think

pre earth grudge fear bc hhhh

i don't even know what to say here.


	21. Shisui -- bondage

Shisui por Shiro_suzu2002. ¿Quién tiene la correa? Puedes usar tu imaginación para decidir ;)


	22. Madakabu--nudity but it's horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did this nightmare become my comf ship
> 
> my tumblr is noodlefools.tumblr.com come hang out


	23. Kakuzu--first person POV




	24. juugo's butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk my braincells are dead but kimimaro is alive and kicking (aHAh)  
u ever look at boruto era juugo and think. hmm not today


	25. that anarchist from kiri pegs that other anarchist from kiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for mild bondage and boruto characters (adults but from boruto nonetheless)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear diary. today i tried to draw a penis again


	26. more, different anarchists from kiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might get to drawing the actual action of this scene. at some point. perhaps


	27. its just kotetsu's ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for the word daddy


	28. Sai Shibari

and then with the exposure all the way up bc why not!!


End file.
